Electric Feel
by CC88
Summary: She is carrying the child of a man she doesn't understand. A man that destroys everything he touches. He scares her but she wants him anyway. She can't leave but she doesn't want to stay. She is drawn to him like a moth to a flame. She can't explain it. He's just electric. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

"He was your first love. I intend to be your last" he said softly. Speechless. Caroline could only gasp softly at his declaration.

"Let's get out of here" he smirks. "Before twelve angry hybrids decided to pick a fight."

As he walked Caroline home he told her about everything going on in New Orleans and why he chose to leave Mystic Falls.

"So…let me get this straight. You want to take back your 'kingdom'", she said as she rolled her eyes. "From your sire and become king of New Orleans."

"I have lived for a long time, Caroline. One thing that I have learned is that not everything is that simple" Klaus explains.

"You know what I think? You're addicted to chaos. To power and control. Even though it hurts because of that you will never find what you really need."

"And what is that I need, Caroline?" said Klaus as the two reached Caroline's front door.

Caroline turned to face him and realized she was inches from his face.

"What is it that I need, Caroline?" Klaus said through gritted teeth.

She could feel his breath sweep over her face as his eyes bore into her own. He looked angry, she thought.

"Someone to show you how it feels to love and be love unconditionally. To show you that you deserve it" Caroline whispers as her eyes close.

Klaus smirks. "You silly beautiful baby vampire." He smiles.

"I think deep down you know that I am right. One day you will see." She counters.

Klaus surprises her by gently caressing her face causing Caroline's face to blush.

"One day perhaps" he whispers as he leans closer almost touching Caroline's lips with his own. Caroline breath hitches as her eyes travel back and forth between his inviting mouth and his powerful stare.

"Don't be afraid, Caroline. It's just a kiss."

Caroline knew that this would not be just another kiss. Her thoughts were interrupted by the feel of Klaus' lips gently moving over her own. She hesitated before responding with a soft moan. She could feel his hands tighten at her waist as she leaned into the kiss. It was as if she could literally feel the passionate ruminating from him to her. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. It was simply electric. She found herself wanting more. Much more.

"Goodnight, Caroline." Klaus breathes as their mouths break apart. Caroline stunned by his abruptness grabbed his arm as he turned to leave. She was once again speechless. Klaus took in the sight before him. Caroline wide eyed and lip parted breathing heavily was the most beautiful sight he had seen in a thousand years.

"Caroline…I must go before this goes any further. I do not want you to have any regrets. This is your night. I just wanted to give you a proper goodbye," he says softly. "For now…" he adds as he starts to walk away.

She couldn't bear to see him walk away. She felt her dead heart tighten at the thought. Before she knew it, she flashed in front of Klaus, grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him. Hard. She pushed tongue against his lips demanding entrance. She wanted him…now. He could taste it in her kiss. He makes himself pull away.

"Caroline," he breathes.

"Don't be afraid," she whispers. "It's just one night. Just you and me," she breathes.

"Please stay…"

**AN:**

**Okay, so this is my first time publishing anything. I just started writing again so I am rusty. I have so many ideas. I just need a little encouragement and probably an editor (beta). Please let me know what you guys think. And if anyone would like to beta this stories please contact me. I am excited to hear what you guys think. Be honest not mean...**


	2. Chapter 2

Once inside the couple stumbled through the dark house upstairs to Caroline's room. Both pausing to catch their breath, Klaus' hands placed firmly on Caroline's waist as he stares at her intently.

"Caroline, are you sure?" he asked nervously.

Caroline paused and asked herself the same question. This would change everything but this is what she wanted. She has denied her feelings and her attraction to him for far too long. She is going off to college. She may never see him again. She could not let this chance pass her by.

"Yes, I want you. Please let me have you," she whispers. "All of you…"

And that was all Klaus needed. He quickly pressed himself tightly against her grabbing at her bottom so she could feel just how much he wanted her. Contrary to his aggressive hands, he kissed her ever so softly leaving Caroline breathless. He held her tighter as her knees started to buckle.

"Turn around for me?" he whispers against her lips. Caroline saw the desperation in his eyes. He needed her. The thought alone was enough to make Caroline slowly turn away from him. She felt his hand slowly push her hair to the side as his lips traveled across her shoulders. Once he had successfully removed her dress Caroline turned to face him. She kissed him passionately as her hands moved towards his belt.

"Not yet," he breathes. "Lie down on the bed. Let me look at you."

The need in his voice leaves her speechless as she moved towards the bed. Her eyes never left his as she moved to the center of her bed lying her head back against the pillows. Klaus' eyes began to travel the length of her body. Bathed in moonlight, she looked magnificent. Like a queen, he thought.

"You are absolutely stunning, Caroline. I could stare at you all night," he said voice thick with desire.

"Surely that is not all you want to do," she teases.

Klaus smirks at her comment as he starts to remove his shoes and then his shirt. Although Caroline had seen him shirtless before, nothing could have prepared her for seeing him like this tonight. His long lean frame reminded her of Greek statues she studied in history class. Klaus smiles at her appreciative stare as he begins making his way towards her. His scent surrounds her leaving her paralyzed in his presence. She stares up at him and reaches out to touch his face.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted this. How much I want you," he breathes as he leans into her palm.

"Show me," she whispers.

Klaus lets out a low growls as he captures her lips with his own. Caroline's body responses immediately and pulls him closer. It was like she couldn't get him close enough as she surrendered her body to him. As the kiss deepens, Klaus swiftly tears her bra from her body and begins to gently knead her breast until Caroline gasps in his mouth. Klaus begins his journey south. Kissing every inch of her upper body until she is panting and writhing beneath him. He looks up at Caroline as he reaches her belly bottom. Her eyes betray her. They always have. He smirks against her skin as she bucks her hips against him showing him where she wanted him the most. "Klaus, please. Don't tease me," she whines.

Klaus sits back on his legs as he slowly rips the thin material from her body. Caroline gasps out of anticipation. The way he stares at her body would have make Caroline self-conscious if it had been anyone else. She moans loudly as he slowly pushes her thighs wider apart. "So beautiful," he moans as he buries his face and tongue between her legs. Breathing in her scent and memorizing every moan, every word that came out of Caroline's mouth, Klaus felt as if he would come just by her taste alone. He added two fingers in addition to his tongue causing Caroline's breath to hitch as her body tensed. "Ahhh, yes," she moaned softly as her orgasm swept her away. Klaus moaned into her as she bucked her hips against him as she rode out her first orgasm of the night.

AN:

Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows and favorites. I was so nervous about posting this but I am glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. I will post the next part soon.

Cece


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow!"

Klaus smirked at her breathless declaration as he moved up her body capturing her lips for a passionate kiss. Caroline tasting herself on his tongue was the most erotic thing she had ever done. _This is so HOT!_ She thought as she moaned softly into his mouth.

"Watching your face as you come is a glorious sight, love." Klaus whispered hoarsely.

Caroline felt her face blush as she pulled him in for another kiss. Realizing that he was still wearing his pants, Caroline's hands traveled down his muscular chest towards his belt. This time he did not stop her as she undid his belt and pants. Stilling, as she reached and grabbed his massive length, Klaus inhaled sharply at the touch of her tiny hands closing around him. Caroline continued to kiss his stumbled chin as she stroked him harder.

"Fuck, Caroline." Klaus cried into her breasts as he began to suck at her right nipple.

"I want to feel you, now." Caroline mumbled softly. Klaus looked up to see Caroline's eyes burning with desire. Trying to maintain his composure, Klaus slid off the bed and rids himself of his boxer briefs and pants. Caroline's eyes widen as she took in his massive erection.

"See something you like, love?" Klaus said teasingly.

"You weren't kidding about being the alpha male."

"No, I was not." Klaus chuckled as he climbed towards her body once more.

As he hovered over her, Klaus tried to memorize the sight before him. Caroline, staring back at him with those eyes he could get lose it and her hair laid out around her face. She looked like an angel, he thought. _And I'm the devil…_

"Caroline…last chance. There is no turning back after this. You will be mine." He warned.

Caroline bit her lip as she considered his words. She wanted this. Consequences, be damned.

"I will decide who I belong to. So give it your best shot." Caroline said challenged seductively.

Klaus smiled menacingly. Then without warning he slammed himself into her. Caught off guard, Caroline cried out and arched her back crushing it to his chest as her head fell back. Using his left hand to hold himself up and the right to caress her face, Klaus leaned forward and gently sucked at her neck.

"I will make you mine, Caroline."

He moaned into her skin as he stilled giving her time to adjust to his sudden intrusion. When he felt her body relax, he slowly started to flex his hips into her causing Caroline to let out a stream of continuous breathy moans. The determination in his voice and actions stunned the young vampire. She never thought the original hybrid could have such a profound effect on her. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden increase of movement within her. Her hands latched on to Klaus' back almost painfully causing him to attack her mouth with a passionate kiss.

"Oh my god," Caroline breathes as Klaus moves deeper and deeper inside her, hitting various sensitive spots along the way.

"You are so wet for me, Caroline. So wet…" He groans as he lifts her onto his lap.

Caroline wraps her legs around Klaus' waist and grabs on to his neck as he continues to thrust upwards in her. They are now face to face. Eyes open and breaths mingling together as Caroline began to grind her body against Klaus meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Caroline," he moans. "I can't explain how this feels, love. I know you feel it too. When you are ready you will come to New Orleans and you will let me worship you. Let me make you my Queen."

Speechless and overcome with emotion, Caroline leaned in and passionately kissed Klaus until the original seemed breathless. "Say that you are mine," he breathes as he tighten he hold on her back moving impossibly deeper and faster.

"I am yours, Klaus. Yours." She cried as she moved faster against him.

Klaus buried his face in her chest as he cried "Come with me, Caroline. I want to feel you orgasm around me."

That was the last thing Caroline remembered as her body exploded in unexplainable ecstasy. When she began to recover she found herself still sitting on the hybrid's lap with her hand gripped tightly into his soft curls soothing him as he rode out his own orgasm.

"How was that for 'hot hybrid sex?'" he teased as he gently laid her back against the pillows and moved out of her. Caroline gasped at the lost and Klaus immediately pulled her in for a soft kiss as he laid beside her. Caroline could barely keep her eyes open as Klaus pulled several blankets over their bodies. "Amazing," Caroline answered as she drifted asleep across Klaus' chest. The hybrid smirked as he too closed his eyes.

**AN:**

**Again, thank you all so much for the reviews, follows and favorites. They mean a lot to me and I really appreciate the love. I am taking a couple days away from writing so that I can organize my thoughts and ideas for this story. I started it on a whim and now that you guys have encouraged me so much I want to make sure that I do this story and its characters justice. Please continue to review. It makes my day, truly. **

**In the meantime, here's a little snippet from the next chapter:**

_Caroline, _

_Leaving before you awake is one of the hardest things I've done in centuries. I knew I could never say goodbye to you after last night. I will be in New Orleans preparing for your arrival. However long it takes. I fully intend to be your last love and hoping you'll be my first…_

_Until then, here is a token of my affection. Keep it close. It belonged to my youngest brother, Henrik. It is the only possession of his that I have left. _

_Always, _

_Klaus _

**Cece**


	4. Chapter 4a

Klaus got very little sleep. After making love to Caroline twice more, Klaus realized that he would soon have to leave her. As he laid there staring at Caroline's sleeping face it was the first time he truly thought about how young she actually was and how new she was to this lifestyle. He knew she wasn't ready to join him in New Orleans and as hard as it was to admit he wasn't ready for her either. Family, love and loyalty has always left him and those around him at a disadvantage and exposed. He needed to keep her far away from New Orleans and the potential threat of Marcel discovering Klaus' one weakness: Caroline. Besides, there is so many things Caroline needs to experience before she joins him. Although, he wanted to be the person to show her the world he knew that she would find a way to do so herself. After he had memorized every inch of her body he forced himself to slide from her grasp. He didn't want to leave before she wakes but he knew there was no other way. He quickly grabbed some paper and pen to write out his goodbye. He quickly dressed and left out the open window only pausing to look back upon her sleeping face one last time.

The sun peeking through the early morning clouds drew Caroline from her peaceful sleep. As she sat up and stretched, she realized she felt sore. Something that hadn't happened since her as human cheerleading days and then she remembered last night. The way Klaus' hands grabbed her, stretched her, and possessed her flashed through her mind making her burn with desire. She soon noticed that Klaus was no longer sleeping next to her. She also remembered watching him as he slept and thinking how innocent and peaceful he looked. She also wondered how long that would last and now waking up alone she has her answer. As she made her way to the bathroom she saw a letter sitting on her desk. She smiled as she knew who it was from. She unfolded the piece of paper and a necklace fell out. She recognized this necklace as one of Klaus' favorites. She smiled as she read his letter.

_Caroline, _

_Leaving before you awake is one of the hardest things I've done in centuries. I knew I could never say goodbye to you after last night. I will be in New Orleans preparing for your arrival. However long it takes. I fully intend to be your last love and hoping you'll be my first…_

_Until then, here is a token of my affection. Keep it close. It belonged to my youngest brother, Henrik. It is the only possession of his that I have left. _

_Always, _

_Klaus _

Caroline didn't know much about Henrik other than he had died while the Originals were still human. However, she knew this gift had to have some meaning to Klaus as he had been wearing it for centuries. She quickly examined the necklace and recognized the feather from the tattoo on Klaus' shoulder. As she placed the necklace around her neck she smiled as Klaus' scent surrounded her once more. Memories from the night before rushed into her mind's eye. The way he whispered his name as she overpowered him. The way he let her dominate him as he stared up at her in awe. He looked at her as if she was the only woman on this earth and for a moment she saw him. Really saw him. He was truly alone and he hated it and himself more than anything. He desperately wanted to be accepted, loved and adored but could never bring himself to express it. He could never be seen as vulnerable and weak. The only thing he had, the only thing that was consistently his throughout centuries was his ruthless power and destruction. She saw that same ruthless possessiveness in his eyes when he looked at her. She knew she was his. She didn't have a choice in the matter. Something about that excited her but it also terrified her. She knew that one day she would come to him and that he would treat her like a princess while destroying everything that got in his way. It is his nature. _I can't stand by while his destroys and conquers in his endless quest for power. Could I? _She asked herself before stepping into the shower.

**AN: Sorry, it's taken so long for me to update. I work fulltime and attend grad school so life is crazy but I have decided to try and update atleast twice a month. This is kind of short but I wanted to give you guys an update of any kind. The next part of this chapter should be up at the end of the week. The next couple of chapters will set up the story and plot line so not much Klaroline. Please read and review. I love reading what you guys think. J**


End file.
